ficreationfandomcom-20200215-history
Paradoria (franchise)
Paradoria is a CGI animated film series and media franchise from Universal Animation Studios. The franchise began with the 2015 film Paradoria, which was released on March 6, 2015. The film quickly expanded into a franchise, with a sequel, entitled Paradoria 2: Enchanted Realm, set to be released on March 22, 2019, a television series based on the film, entitled Tales in Paradoria, on Gingo that aired in 2016, and a television special titled Paradoria Holiday aired on NBC in November of that year. The franchise has been highly acclaimed with the original 2015 film being nominated for the Academy Award for Best Animated Feature. Film series ''Paradoria'' (2015) Paradoria was released on March 6, 2015, and follows a young boy named Jamo, who aspires to see the outside world with a princess named Keena, but their home is attacked by ferocious human-eating monsters, who pursue them to a far away land; the two now must find a way back home and stop the monsters from destroying Paradoria, while they eventually fall in love and spend time together during their adventure. ''Paradoria 2: Enchanted Realm'' (2019) In January 2016, Universal Animation Studios announced that Paradoria 2 will be released on March 1, 2019, which was then pushed multiple times until being eventually pushed back to March 22, 2019. Steve Samono will return to direct the sequel. Taking place four years after the events of the first film, Jamo and Keena, now young adults, are expected to get married. However, they encounter a mysterious conqueror who intends to overthrow the Paradorian kingdom by placing a spell that poisons King Clint, allowing the Conqueror to take over his place as the king of Paradoria. Now, the two must find a way to stop the Conqueror, and find a mysterious palace known as the Enchanted Realm to get a potion to heal Clint before they could marry together. ''Paradoria 3'' (TBA) In January 2019, in an interview with CNN, Samono hinted that a third film would be possible, saying, "we would like to show more stories featuring these unique and special characters. But you may have to wait a bit for it to happen as we are far from finished with these characters." Television series ''Tales in Paradoria'' A traditionally-animated television series based on the film, titled Tales in Paradoria, debuted on March 12, 2016 on the Gingo Channel. While Finn Wolfhard and Patrick Stewart reprise their roles in the series, AnnaSophia Robb, Bryan Cranston, Jenny Slate and Maya Rudolph were replaced by Tara Strong, Fred Tatasciore, Grey Griffin, and Kari Wahlgren, respectively. Short films As of July 7, 2015, there were three mini-movies that were attached in the DVD and Blu-ray versions of the first film. They were: Camp Jamo, Noodles, and Getting Annoyed. ''Camp Jamo'' (2015) Jamo and Keena take a school of children out on a camping trip from home. ''Noodles'' (2015) Keena tries to eat noodles alone, only to be found by several neets who want to eat it. ''Getting Annoyed'' (2015) A neet moves in with Jamo, only to be bothered by it. Jamo tries to get rid of it, but his plans backfire. Television special ''Paradoria Holiday'' (2016) A half-hour Christmas special based on the film, titled Paradoria Holiday, premiered on NBC on November 15, 2016. Directed by Chris Abazzi and written by Gary Hall and Erica Rivinoja, all of the main cast from the film (most notably Finn Wolfhard and AnnaSophia Robb respectively) reprised their roles in the special, with an exception of Bryan Cranston, who was replaced by Fred Tatasciore, who also voices Noalus in the Tales in Paradoria TV series. It is now available on Netflix and on DVD by Universal Pictures Home Entertainment. Reception Box office performance Critical and public response Cast and crew Cast * Note: A grey cell indicates the character who was not in that film. Crew Video games A video game based on the first film, titled Paradoria: Jamo & Keena's Adventure, was released on March 3, 2015 for Xbox 360, Nintendo 3DS, Wii U, Xbox One, and PlayStation 4, and published by Activision. A Lego video game based on the first two films was announced on January 28, 2019 and will be released on March 19, 2019, three days before the film's release, for Microsoft Windows, PlayStation 4, Xbox One, and Nintendo Switch. Theme park attractions In August 2015, it was rumored that Universal Parks & Resorts may be adding [[Paradoria (attraction)|an attraction themed to Paradoria]] to Universal theme parks. On September 16, 2018, Universal Studios Hollywood announced that they will be opening the Paradoria attraction in 2020. Due to not having enough space in the Upper Lot, the attraction will most likely be in the Lower Lot. In January 2019, Universal Parks & Resorts stated that the construction of the Paradoria attraction will begin in May of this year. Chronology Chronological order of the Paradoria franchise history: #''Paradoria'' (2015) #''Camp Jamo'' (2015) #''Noodles'' (2015) #''Getting Annoyed'' (2015) #''Paradoria Holiday'' (2016) #''Tales in Paradoria'' (2016–present) #''Paradoria 2: Enchanted Realm'' (2019) Category:Franchises Category:Paradoria Category:Universal Animation Studios franchises Category:Universal Studios franchises